


Substitutions

by FelineFeral



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineFeral/pseuds/FelineFeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim experiments; Bones isn't pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substitutions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I have nothing, please don't sue.  
> My first Star Trek fic of any kind, very short. Written while listening to USS Make-Shit-Up by Voltaire.

“Damn it Jim!”

“What did I do this time?”

“Whatever you are attempting to do needs to stop right now.”

“Whhhyyyyy.”

“Because you’re missing ingredients.”

“So I make stuff up all the time.”

“Yes but those changes don’t put 30 crew members in my medical bay with food poisoning. Now put down the spoon and step away from the bowl.”

“And if I don’t.”

Bones pulled a hypospray out of pocket and held it up silently.

Jim dropped the spoon and backed up, “Alright, alright no need to get nasty.”


End file.
